A New Employee
by FredWeasley4eva
Summary: Draco Malfoy had lost his job at the Ministry and he had his son Scorpius to support. With his wife gone and a smaller home Draco turns to the most unusual place in his time of need.
1. Introduction

Draco Malfoy walked through Diagon Alley his head filled with thoughts. He had lost his job at the ministry, what else could he do? He had his son to support; Scorpious needed a father with money. His wife left him when he lost his job, he couldn't get money from her. What would he and Scorpious do? His head was filled to the brim, thoughts running through his head like squirrels. All he could do was run into the store in front of him when he saw a help wanted sign, his family couldn't, they wouldn't hit the poverty line.

Draco Malfoy slowly entered the store and what he saw amazed him. Candy, wands, hats, and more...

What kind of store was this?????

He looked closer and saw that this was a joke shop filled with no ordinary things. Candies sure, but these were candies that made you barf or candies that made your limbs swell. Joke wands, invisibility hats, this store was amazing. Nobody knew it but he had always had a craving for playing pranks. At Hogwarts as a boy he was forbidden from playing pranks, pure-blooded Slytherins couldn't lower themselves like that, the shot jinxes instead.

This was the perfect place to work, his son would get to see what he couldn't and they would make plenty of cash. Draco Malfoy head erupted with cheers of joy!

That was until he saw the shop owners...


	2. Chapter 1

...he looked over and saw none other than George Weasley with his son Fred helping a customer with nosebleed nougats.

"Fred, finish explaining the candy to this young man, I have a customer I need to see to." George said to his son.

"Yes daddy. Anyway, as my dad was saying you give this to your enemy and in about an hour there nose..." Fred said excitedly.

"Malfoy." George deadpanned.

"Weasley."

"What brings you to my shop?" George questioned suspiciously.

"Well um, I..." Draco Malfoy stuttered around the truth, he couldn't let the Weasel boy, a blood traitor; know he was in desperate need of money.

"Spit it out I have other customers to see too." George said coolly.

"Ineedajob." Draco spit out.

"Pardon?" George said

"I need a job..." Draco repeated, so much for keeping his lack of money a secret.

"The 'oh so amazing Malfoy' actually needs to work to earn money?" George said mockingly.

"Yes." Draco stated.

"Well, I don't know..." George said, toying with Malfoy's patience to see if he could manage to work in a joke shop.

"Please, I have a son to support and I need the money to pay our rent, please, this job means a lot to me." Draco begged.

The edge in George's voice softened and he looked Draco in the eyes, "This job, you really need it don't you?"

"Yes, please." Malfoy begged.

"Well, okay."

"Good, thank you." Draco said his smug attitude returning quickly.

"Come back to my office and I'll explain your job to you."

"Right." Draco said following George.

Draco Malfoy thought to himself, maybe, just maybe, he could get that George Weasley wrapped around his finger enough to take this booming business into his own hands. He could be rich again...


	3. Chapter 2

Draco Malfoy followed George Weasley back to his office. Draco thought to himself, it's not much of an office, when I take over this shop the office needs to be elegant for me.

"Now, you can start out replenishing shelves. The products go quickly so you'll need to be ready with extra supplies and a first aid kit." George explained.

"Um...first aid kit?" Draco questioned.

"Of course, it's our own special first aid kit. It's for those stupid enough to use excessive amounts of something. All the antidotes are in there for your use."

"Oh...okay." Draco said still unsure, "And what will my salary be?"

"I'd say about 1 galleon an hour." George replied.

"WHAT!?" Draco yelled.

"I said 1 galleon and hour." George repeated clearly annoyed.

"I heard what you said, but that wage is way too low."

"What are you talking about, that is a lot, especially considering the hours you'll be working? You'll be making about 9 galleons a day. I can't give you a high salary, you have to wait for a promotion or something," George said, extremely aggravated at this point.

"That is cheap; I will be finding a job elsewhere there is no way I'm taking this job." Draco stated stubbornly.

"Fine, your loss, leave my office Malfoy." George said smugly.

George had known Malfoy wouldn't take that price he considered himself to be part of an extremely high class. A regular wage wouldn't be accepted, he was used to 100 galleons a day.

"Good bye!" Draco said stomping out of the office.

This wasn't going well, Draco needed the gold and he wanted to run that shop. George Weasley couldn't, wouldn't stop him! Draco spun around and walked back into the shop, "I'll take the job!"

"I figured you would come back, it's yours. You start tomorrow!" George said, hardly looking up from his work.

"Daddy, can you show me how the Wacky Wands work?" Fred asked.

"Of course, just hold on a minute, your father is busy." George said softly.

"Okay Daddy, I'll go play with the pygmy puffs." Fred said walking away.

"That's my son, Fred; he'll start Hogwarts next year." George said pointedly.

"My own son, Scorpious started this year." Draco said.

"Well I must get going, come in at 6 and work until 3, our other new worker Mark, will continue from there, feel free to switch shifts as long as each of you work for 9 hours I could care less." George said, "Oh and be careful in the pet section of the store, the creatures try to escape."

"Well then, I will see you tomorrow I assume." Draco said as he left the office.

"Yes, I'll be here."

"Well, then, good-bye." Draco said.

This wasn't going well, he wanted to be the owner of that shop but it wouldn't be easy, this was going to be harder than he expected.


	4. Chapter 3

Draco immediately began to turn red, the color of Fred's hair oddly enough. This kid had pushed him too far.

"I....I..." Draco stuttered out again, "Yes, I believe I have. Please send my regards to your father; I'm so glad I could be of assistance to this lovely business."

"You talk funny," Fred said simply.

Who knew a simple comment could bring a person so close to boiling over.

"I talk formally. You will soon learn the benefits of speech in this manner. In other words, get used to it!" Draco said, his blood boiling.

"Whatever," Fred said nonchalantly.

"Why don't we just finish the tour?" Draco spit out.

"We're done, get to work. Dad said to start in the creatures' aisle, someone needs to clean it and clean the cages," Fred said, stifling laughter as he did so.

"Well I guess I should get started then, shouldn't I!" Draco said.

This kid was just like George and his brother, look where it had gotten them. Then again look where men like himself were, no he couldn't think that. He was simply letting lesser people such as the Weasley's think better of themselves only to soon rip that confidence out from under their feet. He was dying to see the look on George Weasley's face when his business was no longer Weasley's Wizard Wheezes but instead Malfoy's Wizard Wheezes. Hmm, it didn't have a ring to it like the Weasley's name, NO!! He had to stop thinking like this, he was better. He shouldn't be mopping floors and cleaning animal dropping, he should be laughing at the person who is doing that chore. This would work, nobody could stop him!

Draco looked up to see that Fred had left, all that was left to do was clean…fun.

After a day of cleaning each and every aisle an exhausted Draco walked to the counter where a smirking George was waiting with Draco's daily pay.

"There you go, Mr. Malfoy. Come back for another fun day tomorrow!" George said, grinning just as if they were back at school again.

"Will do, Mr. Weasley, will do," Draco said firmly as he left.

Tomorrow would be fun, the first step of his plot would continue, little Fred was so easy to manipulate. Soon his son Scorpious would be best friends with little Fred, then the fun would begin.

Draco Malfoy would be at work tomorrow, will do Mr. Weasley, will do...


	5. Chapter 4

Draco Malfoy walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes today happier than he had been in a long time. His son had been in school for a month and hadn't written, it was only his first year. Draco wanted to know how he was making out in his new school.

He had gotten the letter this morning and vowed to open it when he got to work, if George saw him needing to here from his son he could be fooled. George needed to know he did have a soft spot, little Fred needed to see that too.

He opened the letter right in front of George,

_Dear Father,_

_School has been going well so far, I was put into the Slytherin house. No surprise there! I swear I am just like you, already I have the ladies falling at my feet. The professor's say I'm just like my father! Hogwarts is great, I practically rule the school after one month! The only problem is this hideous girl Gretta keeps following me around, I swear she thinks I love her. She's probably related to that girl Pansy Grandpa Lucius said you were always complaining about. Well I've got to go, can't keep the ladies waiting in the Great Hall!_

_Sincerely,_

_Scorpius Malfoy_

"Has your son written you?" George asked, without his usual attitude.

This was working Draco thought," Yes."

"Great, well now that you've read the letter could you please help Fred? Somebody knocked over the display outside." George asked.

"Of course, I'll go now, I will just put my things away first." Draco said.

"Alright!" George said as he left to go to a different aisle.

Draco walked outside, he had convinced George for the moment and needed to fully convince Fred, this boy could make his father do anything.

"Hello Fred, how are you doing?" George asked the young boy.

"Um...good, now could you help me?" Fred said, unsure of why this usually cruel man was acting so kind.

"Great, here we go..." Draco said lifting the display to an upright position.

"Thanks..." Fred said, still confused.

"Well, I better go inside and get started with my cleaning." Draco said in his fake cheerful voice.

"Um...yeah, sure." Fred said shaking his head.

Draco walked inside laughing to himself, hopefully Fred no longer thought of him as a conceited person. He walked over to a spill on the floor and began moping up the mess.

George came over and asked, "What's put you in a good mood?"

The question seemed friendly but it made Draco laugh to himself to think that his happiness was brought about by George's soon-to-be misfortune.

"Oh well, hearing from Scorpius, well you know. Just hearing from you child, that he's thinking about you while their away on their own."

"I understand, I don't know what I'll do next year when he leaves for Hogwarts. I see him everyday helping me in the shop, it'll be his one day you know." George said, his eyes gazing over towards Fred.

Draco laughed to himself, this shop would be his next year!

"That's great, something to look forward to for him! Who wouldn't love to own a joke shop?" Draco said.

"That's what I thought, it was always my dream when I was a kid, that's why we flew away from Hogwarts." George explained, "Well I'll let you go back to your work, I've got my own to get to."

"Alright, I'll see you around." Draco said in reply.

George soon left the room and after Draco finished cleaning up the mess on the floor he went to clean the aisle Fred was in, the floor needing a mopping before customers arrived and Fred needed some company. Draco needed his plan to work, his life depended on it and Fred needed to help him with that.

"Hey Fred, what are you working on?" Draco asked.

"Just the usual, stocking the shelves." Fred said.

"What are you stocking? Oh Barfing Balm! That sounds interesting, how do you use it?" Draco asked curiously.

"Well, it's like a chap stick, you rub it on your lips and it makes you throw up about five minutes later, it can get you out of class or you can use it on an enemy." Fred explained, liking Draco more and more by the minute.

What was my dad talking about, Fred thought to himself. Mr. Malfoy is really nice if you get to know him, maybe I can meet his son.

"Mr. Malfoy, could I meet your son sometime?' Fred asked.

"Of course, Scorpius would love that!" Draco said grinning.

This was working out better than he thought. Who knew what the rest of the day would bring, he had only been working for an hour and had gained Fred's trust, this was going to be easy!


	6. Chapter 5

"So Fred, I was wondering tonight I have nothing planned and I wanted to see...no never mind, it's stupid." Draco said, faking shame and embarrassment.

"No what is it?" Fred asked curiously.

"Well, do you really want to know?" Draco asked, looking up as he did.

"Yeah, I'm sure it's a great idea." Fred said, trying to be encouraging.

"Okay, I was wondering...would you and your family want to come over to my house for dinner. I've got video games we could play and we could order a pizza or something..." Draco said, slowly searching Fred's face for a reaction.

"I'd love to! I'll go ask my dad." Fred cheered as he ran to the back room.

This was going great, only another hour of cleaning with the kid and he was going to have some company for dinner. He had to make his house nice and friendly looking and he could score. If this worked out the first step of his plan would be complete. The next step would be harder, he had to convince George and his wife that he was a great person and was better than he was when he was younger. This had to work and it would work, who knew what the next hour would bring.


	7. Chapter 6

Draco Malfoy's shift was over and he soon headed out after a casual good bye with Fred and George. He thought to himself how funny it sounded to be saying that again, Fred and George. The twins, he remembered them well even though they were a year above him. They were the kind of people no one could forget, even those of the opposite house. Their pranks were legendary along with Potter and his golden trio. The Slytherin's had their pride of himself, the Slytherin Prince. Yes, even the Prince himself envied the glory the Weasley's got for their pranks, the things they did and the things they pulled were amazing. He swore he would never tell anyone but when they surprised Umbridge with those fireworks as they escaped, even he was clapping and cheering with everyone else. He couldn't tell anyone, he could here the rumors..."Former Slytherin Prince Jealous of Gryffindors," "Gryffindor on Top?"...no he couldn't let that happen, his former house was depending on him even if he no longer attended Hogwarts.

He looked up after being lost in his thoughts found he was already at his own doorstep. He reached into his pocket and unlocked his door walking inside, the cleaning was going to be a challenge. Things were strewn everywhere, nothing was in its right place. He would hire a maid to help him but he could imagine the price, not only was the inside of his house filthy, so was the outdoors. This was going to be trickier than he thought. He knew he could to better after a night of sleep so he hung up his coat and walked to his room falling onto his bed, immediately falling asleep.

Draco awoke the next morning slowly turning to shut off his alarm and then he realized, he never set his alarm. He quickly sat up to see his clock flashing 12:00. It was already noon and he hadn't even begun to start his day and there was a lot of cleaning to be done. He jumped out of bed and quickly ran into the shower the hot water awakening his senses preparing him for a tough day, well afternoon, ahead of him. After a shower Draco quickly changed and rushed downstairs quickly throwing a poptart into his mouth. He gazed at the task before him, it would be tough.

He decided to start in the living room, where they would be playing video games with Fred. He quickly began returning cloths to his closet or to the laundry room. After reading the instructions on the washing machine he figured out how to start a load. He threw the cloths he had found on the floor into the wash. He hoped his underwear wouldn't come out pink like he had heard so many guys complain about before. After the cloths were picked up he began picking up trash, there was a lot. Draco was amazed that there could be six bags of trash in just one room! After the living room was picked up he moved on to his room, the two bathrooms, the kitchen, and the guest room. After the garbage and other things lying around the rooms were picked up Draco took out the vacuum. He immediately noticed a difference in the living room; he could see his cream colored carpet. After vacuuming the remaining rooms he started dusting. Dust had been collecting everywhere, on top of shelves, in closets, on desks, there was a lot.

After straightening everything up he moved to the outdoors. The inside of the house had taken him 2 hours, it was 2:00 now and George would be here with his family around 5:30, he needed to hurry.

While outside he trimmed hedges and bushes, mowed the small area of lawn he had, and watered his plants. He looked around and saw he did, it looked beautiful. The grass was neatly trimmed and everything looked neat for a change. Draco looked at his watch and saw he had an hour before his guests arrived. He figured he could soak in the shower during that time, his muscles ached. He hadn't worked that hard in a long time. George would have to be impressed, he needed to be. For once it meant a lot to Draco, not just because it would help him get the shop but because it would, well, make him proud. Proud that someone would admire his hard work. That was part of the reason he didn't use magic, didn't even think to. He wanted this to be more than a wave of his wand, he had worked for this. This night was going to be fantastic; he might even have a little fun with the Weasley's.

Maybe, just maybe, this evening would be fun after all.


	8. Chapter 7

Draco after showering looked at his clock to see that he had finished cleaning just in time, George and Fred would be here very soon. After taking the time to clean Draco was ready to have his guests, everything was perfect. He knew George would be amazed at the well-kept state of the home Draco lived in with his son. Soon enough the doorbell rang and an excited looking Fred looked up eagerly at Draco.

"Mr. Malfoy, may we come in?" Fred asked eagerly.

George nudged his son in the side and Fred got the hint, "Please," Fred finished.

George nodded in approval and looked up at Draco to see Draco looking as excited as his son. George laughed at this realizing that Draco probably hadn't had any company in a long time, a little kid and his father was suddenly great company.

"Of course, come in." Draco said, "You can take a seat in the living room right to your left."

This was going great so far, the only thing was George had no reaction to his clean house so far. This upset Draco, George would have to react at some point. Draco recalled that George had always thought of him as a lazy slob.

Draco ignored his thoughts and walked behind George following them to his couch.

"So you learned that new cleaning spell?" George asked, "It really works, I didn't believe it but, but now...wow! I mean dusting, vacuuming, scrubbing, and even yard work! I should try that spell sometime."

Draco's face fell, how he could have been so stupid. Was he a wizard or not?! He could have flicked his wand and the house could have been clean in a flash. His stupid pride he thought, he had to do it himself he couldn't have cleared his head and taken out his wand. Why, he had to do it himself, why?!

"Um, yeah that spell is pretty amazing." Draco said.

"You should tell your mommy about that Fred." George said to his son.

"Ok, I will Daddy." Fred replied.

"Who did you end up marrying George?" Draco said trying to start some light conversation.

"Well I married Angelina Johnson."

"Ah, I remember her well, you should come over with her some time."

"Oh I don't think she will be going anywhere any time soon."

"Oh and why is that?" Draco asked.

"She is pregnant with my little baby girl." George said proudly.

"Well, congratulations! What names have you come up with?" Draco asked curiously.

"Her name will be Roxanne." George answered.

"That's a lovely name!" Draco exclaimed.

"Thank you!" George said.

"I helped pick it!" Fred piped in.

"So are you guys' hungry?" Draco asked.

"Oh, yeah!" Fred replied laughing.

"Yeah sure, here I'll pay." George said reaching for his wallet.

"Oh no, I'll pay I invited you here, it'll be my treat." Draco insisted.

"Ok." George said still unsure.

"I'll go grab the menu for this amazing pizza place down the street." Draco said.

After Draco left the room George asked his son, "Are you having fun?"

"Yup! Maybe we can play the video games he was talking about after dinner!" Fred replied eagerly.

"Maybe, maybe." George said quietly.

George couldn't figure it out, Draco hated his family's guts during their school years why was he suddenly acting like his best friend. It was very curious and George wouldn't rest until he figured it out. What was Draco up to?

Draco soon came back with the menu and after reading it over the group decided on an extra large pizza with half pepperoni and half cheese.

Soon the pizza was delivered and soon later the pizza was gone!

"Yum, Mr. Malfoy, you were right that pizza was great!"

"I agree! We will have to order that sometime at home." George said.

"Well would you guys like to play video games and be the manly men we are?" Draco said standing up.

Fred laughed at this and replied, "YEAH!"

George laughed at his son and followed Draco who was leading them to a back room.

George and Fred's mouths dropped as they walked in the room to see the largest TV they had ever seen. The TV covered the wall and underneath the TV was a shelf full of video games and not the muggle kind. These were wizarding games, a whole lot better. The games were very expensive and neither Fred nor George had played one before, this was going to be interesting.

"Have you ever played a wizard video game?" Draco asked the shocked faces behind him.

"No..." Fred said still in awe.

"The games have a spell cast on them that makes them come to life in front of you. It's really cool!"

"Well let's go!" Fred said jumping.

"This should be interesting," George whispered to Draco.

"Why is that?" Draco replied just as quietly.

"He had way too much soda and these video games are going to make him very excited." George said stifling a laugh.

"Oh boy..." Draco said watching the hyper active boy in front of him.

"He takes a sharp turn and grabs the snitch! He wins the game!" Fred cried.

"You sure do like that Quidditch game, do you want to try a new one or stick with that?" Draco said.

"Well, I guess we should try a new one..." Fred said.

"Yeah, and how 'bout you give me and Mr. Malfoy a chance?" George said laughing.

"OH! Sorry, I forgot you were here!" Fred said, his face turning a bright red.

"That's comforting!" Draco replied.

"Oh shoot, Draco I'm sorry I'd love to stay and play another game but I promised Angelina I'd be home by 8:30, and it's already 8:20." George exclaimed.

"Oh really, is it that late already!" Draco said.

"Yeah, well I guess time flies when you're having fun!" George said laughing.

Draco thought to himself, fun with the Weasley's...NO!!! He couldn't have been having fun.

"Well I guess I'll see you out." Draco said.

"Alright, Fred let's go grab our coats."

"Ok, bye Mr. Malfoy!"

"Bye guys, I'll see you later!"

This was turning out better than Draco had thought...


End file.
